Talk:Magic
Pactio Pactio looks like it would be very interesting but, I don't know what series Pactio is from (if it is even from a series) so what would be a good example of Pactio in use? (on this wiki or some other one) on another note, where/how would Servants (from Fate/Stay Night etc) be added to the page? (magic is involved in that) Leengard Ustan (talk) 03:49, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Pactio is from the Negima! series. This entire article is constructed pretty much of the Magic from those two series. A Pactio is simple. The most commonly known example of a Pactio, create a tetragram, both participants step inside (with an outside magic user acting as "binder"), they kiss (and apparently, it has to be mouth to mouth, anything other than that creates a faulty card) influx of magic power is created, with command "Pactio" is uttered, and a card for the Minister/Ministra is created. Secondly, I have no idea what Fate/Stay Night is, but that would have to be included in it's own separate section on this page to avoid creating trouble with the Mundus Magicus and Earth Land users. I didn't even know Fate/Stay Night was a series here, and how would it be implemented to begin with? Is it its own planet or something?--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 03:57, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Maybe not Fate/Stay Night's magic. It's too complicated; if you absolutely have to, just bring over the basics (servants, crests, lol whatever)- we are NOT importing a hundred pages full of quantum-physics-grade magic. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!) 17:08, August 17, 2012 (UTC) 04:00, April 1, 2013 (UTC) If it's truly as different as Per says, but you absolutely must bring it over here because I don't know why, it would be best for you to make an entirely different Magic article for the magic from that series, to avoid conflicting with the magic that this article covers, since Fairy Tail and Negima! magic are fairly similar.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 04:03, April 1, 2013 (UTC) alright, I'll work on bringing over Fate/Stay Night tomorrow & I'm gonna look into Pactio some more (thanks for your explanations) I need to actually make some pages on this wiki (so far I've only been looking around to try and get an idea as to what to do for a character) hopefully I'll have more to contribute than just questions and comments sometime tomorrow Leengard Ustan (talk) 04:12, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Fate/Stay Night as a whole would be an automatic group effort, and not many people here would participate due to the strict rules of that series, so please reconsider using it in addition of the fact that the magic is severely more complex than normal magic based anime. The other thing is that as I said before Servant CANNOT be summoned without a grail or grail war, which would turn into a solo project as most have started their own things.--[[User:Nisshou|'Twelfth Doctor']] (''Appointments?'') 11:31, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Onmyouji Considering I have articles created on them in TBF, do you want me to transfer them here? Zikimura 04:18, April 1, 2013 (UTC) I'll obvously need to do certain modifications, but it could save time and such. Zikimura 04:20, April 1, 2013 (UTC) I'm not sure. I think, personally, it's best if that's avoided. Unless you feel like reading Negima to get the gist of Eastern Mages, your Onmyouji, which are fundamentally different from the mages of Mundus Magicus, may prove to just interfere with what's already here.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 04:23, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Ah okay then. I don't really want to read Negima! at the moment lol =____= Zikimura 04:26, April 1, 2013 (UTC) =w= then yeah, it's best avoided. --The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 04:27, April 1, 2013 (UTC)